harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The Pub
Category:Forum Welcome in the Pub! This is place where you can discuss about topics concerning the wiki. And we have started... Let's call this the official start of the wiki. SjorskingmaWikistad 10:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :That is a good idea 10:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Whoop! Marcus Villanova 17:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoop? :D SjorskingmaWikistad 18:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Governor tasks There are four districts, each led by a governor. Let's divide the jobs. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I want one also! Or shall we vote, if there are more then four people interested? Roi Soleil 18:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course. We should also start a Council. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Prime minister - SjorskingmaWikistad *Reefs governor - Bucu *Northern governor - Willy, Jr. *Leeward and Princeton governor - Pierlot *Maritima governor - Marcus Villanova Only one more job SjorskingmaWikistad 18:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Gimme :P Bucu 18:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This is going nice people! Sites gonna be massive, Roi Soleil 18:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : True and this is for most new editors I propose we make Plains and Orenge gardens Towns here and adapt them to Harvian islands... here are the links http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:SjorskingmaWikistad/Plains : http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Orange_Gardens Thank you of couse they would be towns mabey in different distrcits. Marcus Villanova 18:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :: You have my support, George. Yes, this site has got some potential! Bucu 18:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but before we are going to fast, I want everyone to read the Harvian Islands article, since otherwise people will write articles that do not fit in the history and stuff. Don't worry. The article I want you to read is very small. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Read it. Looks fine to me Bucu 18:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I already made the site infrastructure btw. Category tree, mediawiki scripts, etcetera. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The site is really becoming succesfull 18:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it does. And of course the logo I already created. And did anyone already notice the little symbol in your tab? That's a favicon. Normally it's a little Wikia W, but I managed to replace it by my own favicon. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :True, I could I write a history and if it's good we could incorporate it? Marcus Villanova 18:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Please add your name if you have read the article, so I'm sure that everyone knows what the point of the country is. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds nice. Yeah, I have read it, you made a nice basis for us to work on, now we should make it bigger and better. Roi Soleil 18:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I'm going to create an council, a sort of small parliament. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot and me already created two parties. A liberal and a socialist one. Join the one you like, or start one yourself, folks. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll go for the liberal one, how is it called? Roi Soleil 18:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Party of Unity SjorskingmaWikistad 18:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) O and folks, would you mind not to change too many and create too many towns while I'm away? Because my favorite programme is up within half an hour, so I'll be offline then. The reason is, I do want everyone to have his own town, but not that there are like say 100 towns. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, lets keep it real everybody. We could make a limit of 5 towns per island. Roi Soleil 18:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::5 x 11 = 33. Let's keep it to 6 towns in the whole country for a start, and then gradually add towns. The reason is, I want to create this wikitable maps. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Are there already some town names known? Lets list them here (could you do that?), Roi Soleil 18:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm offline tomorrow, due to a school test, so I'll make a list now: *Lion Island: Little Harbor *Leeward Island: Port Philip, West Rock, Stamadri *All Saints Island: Westville *Peaceful Island: Trinity :Peaceful Island isn't very big according to my map, so I'm going to move Trinity to Midland Island, and Wst Rock to Lower Island in Reefs (which currently has no towns!). SjorskingmaWikistad 19:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) There are some others named, but this six are stated as the being the biggest. They make six together. We stick to this six settlements. We can of course start more in the future. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Please look at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit I wrote a really good history! Can we adpot it!?!? Marcus Villanova 19:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice wordwall. I think we can adapt it, but it has to state it's been an US colony to august 2010 SjorskingmaWikistad 19:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Let's say we mix it a bit. Until 1931 or something like that it was a British colony founded by Thomas Harves, mainly inhabited by Germans, Dutchmen and Britons, and then it became an US colony until 2010, when it became independent. That fits modern history a little more, since the Americans own almost every spot in the North Pacific - even the guano covered rocks SjorskingmaWikistad 19:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why? Leave america out. We should make it an real independant nation! Marcus Villanova 19:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::One more thing: I think it was not likely the indegenous people were native americans with tribes and chiefs. Its better if you make them Samoans or another ethnic group of pacific islanders (the big, massive hawaiian type of people), since the likes of Sitting Bull were never in the pacific. Roi Soleil 19:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::And yeah, fuck america, no offense, but make it a free nation. We don't let them put us in no reservations, it aint gonna happen, no more wounded knee! Roi Soleil 19:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking they were more like a Asian/Hawian Tribe. Marcus Villanova 19:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) @Marcus: Since 2010 it's an independent country. That was what Pierlot and me came up with in Llamada IRC. I think that's best. We can of course change it. @Roi Soleil: Of course SjorskingmaWikistad 19:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, time to log out for me. It's 9.20 PM in Holland. And I wanna drink some coffee. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 19:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Bye! Maybe I'm here tomorrow, but probably the day after tomorrow. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 19:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC)